Half-Blood Rider
by The Girl of Many Words
Summary: With his parents dead and nothing left for him in Alagaesia, Prentis and his dragon leave to find a life elsewhere. They stumble upon Camp Half-Blood after a long, tiring journey. Soon they settle into a slightly more peaceful life among the demigods, but the campers are curious. Curiosity he can handle until danger comes to threaten his new family, one he thought long gone.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I probably shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story, but I just couldn't help myself. This story was begging me to write it. Anyway, allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had come up with those masterpieces, but 'tis not so, sadly. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He stared into the blue flames of the pyre, tears streaking his face. The large presence of his dragon loomed over him in an attempt at comfort.

_Prentis, _the dragon hummed. _Are you all right? _

Prentis wiped the tears from his face and stood. He wrapped his arms around his dragon's neck, and she gently laid her head on him.

_No, I'm not, but I will be. _he replied. _I just want to leave this place, Nestia, and never return._

_Leave where, young one?_

_I don't care. Anywhere but Alegaesia._

Nestia raised her head and ruffled her wings. Prentis climbed up her leg and rested in the saddle. He checked the saddle bags before securing his legs in the saddle straps. Nestia crouched low to the ground, her wings spread wide, before launching her and her Rider into the sky and over the Great Sea.

. . .

Wind was forced down, startling the kissing couple. The blonde girl jumped away from the rock they were sitting on, and the brown-haired boy pulled a dagger from his boot. A large purple dragon touched down in front of them, an unconscious person on its back.

"What in Hades?!" the boy shouted.

"Let's go get Chiron!" the girl yelled, dragging her boyfriend with her.

The couple ran off through the forest, leaving the dragon behind.

_Prentis, wake up,_ she said.

He shifted in the saddle and reached down to undo the straps. When the straps were undone, he fell out of the saddle, and Nestia crouched down as far as she could so that he wouldn't injure himself. Prentis was unconscious again, and Nestia curled up protectively around him. A few minutes later, the couple came running back with a centaur behind them. The couple stopped, and the centaur galloped to a stop before the great purple dragon. She raised her head and fixed a large violet eye on him.

_Can you please help my Rider?_ she asked. _We have been travelling for a long time, and he is near death now. Please help us._

Chiron was stunned that the dragon could speak. He hesitated before replying.

"Do you mean us no harm?" he asked aloud.

_Only if you mean my Rider no harm._

"I will help, then," Chiron replied. He turned to the couple. "I would ask that the two of you would kindly not speak of this to anyone, at least not until they wish to make her presence known. Now, return to your cabins."

The two campers nodded and ran off. Chiron turned back to the dragon.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

_Yes. I am Nestia, and my Rider is Prentis._

"All right, Nestia, do you think you could place Prentis onto my back so that I may take him back to camp?"

Nestia stood and flapped her wings. She rose a few feet into the air and gently picked Prentis up off the ground. Carefully as she could, she placed him Chiron's back. Chiron made certain that Prentis was securely on his back before cantering back to the Big House. He knocked on the door and a son of Apollo opened it.

"We need to get this young man inside," Chiron said. "He's dying."

The camper's sleepy eyes were suddenly alert, and he helped get Prentis off Chiron's back. Chiron fitted himself into his magical wheelchair and followed the camper inside. The camper laid Prentis down on one of the open cots in the infirmary, then ran off to find some nectar. He came back and began feeding it to Prentis.

"I can't find any injuries," the camper said. "What happened to him?"

"I don't really know," Chiron said. "This was how I found him."

The camper nodded and continued giving Prentis the nectar. He set the glass down on the bedside table and went to check on the other few campers in the infirmary. Prentis coughed, surprising both Chiron and the son of Apollo. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He was far too weak, though, and only succeeded in falling back onto the cot. The son of Apollo rushed back over and handed Prentis the cup of nectar.

"Here, drink this," he said.

Prentis took the cup and began drinking. "Where am I?" he croaked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Chiron replied. "Carter, go check on the other patients."

Carter nodded and walked off. Chiron wheeled over.

"What is Camp Half-Blood?" Prentis asked.

"A special place for children of the gods." Chiron replied.

Prentis snorted. "Gods?"

"Yes, the Greek gods. They aren't just myths."

"Greek gods? I have never heard of them."

Chiron's eyebrows knit themselves together. "Where did you say you are from, my boy?"

"Alagaesia. Where is Nestia?"

"Who?"

"Nestia, my dragon."

"She is still in the woods. I have never heard of Alagaesia before. Where is it?"

"A long way from here. Over the Great Sea. Nestia and I travelled for more days than I could keep track of. I thought we might never see land again, and that we would have a watery grave."

Chiron nodded. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he knew this young man had to be from another land not found on Earth. Prentis pushed himself up a bit more successfully than his fist attempt and sat up against the wall behind him.

"How did you become so weak, might I ask?"

"Nestia was getting tired. There was no land in sight, nowhere to land or hunt, so I decided to give her some of my energy to keep her going. I was certain we would hit land eventually. Either certain or suicidal, I'm not sure which."

Chiron nodded, and Prentis tucked his hair behind his ears.

"Your ears," Chiron said.

"Yes? What about them?"

"They're pointed."

"My mother was an elf, and my father a Rider who was more elf than human. So naturally I look like an elf, pointed ears an all."

A million questions ran through Chiron's mind, but he settled on one statement. "Well, you should hide those ears, my boy. We have no elves here. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow you can see more of the camp."

Chiron wheeled himself away, and Prentis pulled his hair back over his ears. He decided that he would find some strip of leather in his bags to cover them up later.

_Nestia, are you all right? _he thought.

_Don't worry about me, Prentis. How are you feeling?_

_I'll live. You should go hunt, regain your strength. _

_Shall I bring you some of my kill?_

_No, I've got a feeling that if you show up in the middle of this place, people won't react well. I'll be all right._

_Let me know if you need me, my Rider._

_I will, Nes. _

They left each others minds, and Prentis laid back down on the bed. He took a swig of the nectar and slowly drifted off to his waking dreams.

_His eyes fluttered open. His hands were suspended over his head, and a dirty cloth had been shoved into his mouth as a makeshift gag. He looked around. Beside him were his parents, both strung up much like he was. His eyes widened. _

_Why haven't they tried to escape yet? he thought._

_He gazed into his mother's eyes. They were almost pleading, begging him not to do what he was thinking. _

_We have to get out of here, though._

_Prentis thought and tried to use the Ancient Language in the one way he had been taught not to. A searing pain rent his head in two, and he screamed. He could see his parents struggling against their bonds to get to him, but it was no use. The pain melted away, and his head lolled back. A menacing laugh drifted to his ears. _

_"The Ra'zac were smart, weren't they?" a female voice said from the dark. "I'm glad I was able to learn their lovely little trick. It's great for holding Dragon Riders like the three of you." _

_Prentis jerked against his chains. The voice was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He tried to wiggle his hands out of the manacles. There was a giggle from the shadows, and a knife went sailing through the air. _

_"Bad, Prentis. There's no escaping here." _

_The knife impaled him in the shoulder, and he screamed again._

Prentis woke with a start, gripping his shoulder. He could almost feel the wound again, but it was just a scar at this point. For a moment he forgot where he was. Then everything came crashing back again. He grabbed the glass of nectar and downed it, then ran off into the forest to find Nestia. She had found a small clearing with a cave to settle in, and he easily found her. Nestia was sleeping.

_Nes. _he said.

She opened one large violet eye and raised her head. _What is it, Prentis? _

_I - I couldn't sleep, not in that place. _

Nestia's lips parted in what could only be a dragon's smile. She lifted her wing, and Prentis curled up next to her stomach.

_Good night, young one._

Nestia dropped her wing in an almost protective way over her Rider.

_Good night, Nes. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all! I am so sorry this took so long! I feel so bad :( **

**A big shout out and thank you to JaYDN78 for the review! I will try my best to make my chapters longer and add more detail. Anyway, on to the story! :) Please review if you like, don't like, or just want to give me some advice. All critiques are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Prentis woke up to a fallen purple sky. He stood and stretched much like a cat before crawling out from under Nestia's wing-tent. She was still fast asleep, so Prentis decided not to bother her about food. It had been a long time since he had hunted anyway. As silently as he could, he rummaged through Nestia's saddle bags to find what he needed: a piece of leather to cover his ears, his bow and quiver, and his purple longsword. He strapped his sword to his belt and slung his quiver over his shoulder, then tied the leather strip around his head. Just as he was about to set off, he heard something. His ears instinctively pricked towards the sound.

"Hooves," Prentis whispered.

Chiron came cantering into the small clearing and stopped when his eyes landed on Prentis.

"My boy, you nearly gave Carter a heart-attack this morning when he found your bed empty," he said. "What are you planning on doing exactly?"

"I was about to go hunt," he replied.

"There is no need for that. Leave your bow, and come with me to the dinning pavilion."

Prentis set his bow and quiver beside Nestia, gently rubbing her scaly neck as he approached Chiron.

_I'm going with the horse-man Chiron into camp. _

Nestia hummed. _Be safe, Prentis._

Prentis smiled, then followed Chiron as they left the woods. They walked across the campgrounds, Prentis taking in the odd assortment of cabins in a rough u-shape, the strawberry fields, the Big House, and the ocean leading off into the horizon. Chiron led him to an open roofed pavilion surrounded by white pillars. Teenagers milled about, some of them sitting down at different stone picnic tables, and some were in a line that led towards a brazier. Chiron pointed Prentis towards the pavilion.

"That is where all of the campers eat," Chiron said. "You sacrifice some of your food to the gods by dropping it into the brazier. After that, you should sit at the Hermes table since you have yet to be claimed by your godly parent."

"I don't have a godly parent," Prentis said.

"If you didn't, then you would have been unable to get into camp. This place is sealed to keep mortals out."

"Who says I'm mortal?"

Prentis grinned at Chiron's confused expression and headed into the pavilion. After doing as Chiron instructed, he went and sat at one of the stone tables. A few of the campers glanced at him curiously. Prentis noted that their clothes looked so strange, but the inverse, he realized, was probably true as well. Two demigods slid down the benches to sit beside and across from him.

"Hey, I'm Connor," one said.

"And I'm Travis," the other continued. "Otherwise known as the Stoll Brothers."

"We're sons of Hermes. And you are?"

"Prentis, son of none."

"Haven't been claimed yet?" Connor asked. "Sucks."

"Don't worry, though, you'll be claimed eventually," Travis reassured. "So, what's with the clothes?"

Prentis glanced down at his tunic, then at the Stolls' clothes. "From my point of view, your clothes are the strange ones."

The sharp sound of hooves beating against marble silenced the chatting campers. Everyone's attention turned to the centaur standing near a man wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt.

"Everyone, it's time to resume your activities. Tonight we will play capture the flag, but until then, please remain out of the forest," Chiron announced.

There were mummers of approval at the demigods' favorite game as they dispersed.

"Catch you later, Prentis," Connor said.

Prentis stood, and Chiron trotted over to him.

"Follow me, my boy," He said. "I think you would do best at the archery range to start off."

"May I retrieve my bow and arrows first?"

"By all means."

Prentis ran off back into the woods towards the clearing Nestia had claimed as her home. He found her there hovered over a fresh kill. After rubbing her neck, Prentis retrieved his bow and slung his quiver over his shoulder. He ran back out of the forest and found Chiron waiting for him. The centaur pointed him towards the archery range, and Prentis waked towards a target set about fifty yards away. A few of the campers standing at closer targets glanced at him with a mix of curiosity and amusement. After all, more than half the archers there were children of Apollo, whose skill at archery was matched by little to none. Some of the more cocky campers set down their bows and leaned on them to watch what would be the newbie's utter fail. Prentis pulled an arrow from his quiver at notched it. He aimed at the target and let the arrow loose. The arrow lodged itself in the wooden stand, far from the circular target. Laughter rang through the range, and Prentis couldn't help the red that colored his cheeks. He was an elf, for crying out loud! His whole race were masters at weponry. After taking a deep breath, he notched another arrow.

_The humans won't be laughing this time._

Prentis breathed deep, the feathers on the end of the arrow brushing his cheek. He blocked all other noise out and let the arrow fly. The sons of Apollo's laughter suddenly ceased. Prentis glanced at them and grinned. His arrow had hit dead center. After archery came the sword fighting arena. Prentis soon became bored there. The campers wore out quickly, and few had skill to match his. Lunch time arrived for the camp. Prentis decided to go back to Nestia instead of the dining pavilion. She laid in her clearing, hunched over a dead deer. Prentis laid his bow and quiver down, then moved to her saddle.

_Forgive me, Nes, for not unsaddling you earlier. _He said.

_I don't mind, Prentis. You've been busy. Though it feels good to have it off. _

Prentis smiled as he pulled the saddle away and stowed it in the cave behind Nestia. He dug around in the saddle bags for leftover fruit and bread from their journey, not wanting to go out to scavenge.

_There's a field nearby that you can get fruit from, young one._

_I know, but that means I will have to go near the pavilion, and I'd rather not._

He pulled an apple and some bread from his bag and sat beside Nestia.

_To be completely honest, I'm surprised you didn't eat that while we traveled. _Nestia commented.

Prentis smiled and began munching on the food. He stroked Nestia's smooth scales as she continued eating. She hummed, the noise resonating through the earth. Prentis leaned his head against her side and closed his eyes. Nestia's humming threatened to lull him to slumber.

_You should leave, young one. I have the feeling that if you stay too long, you'll be missed. _

Prentis snorted. _No one will miss me. _

_Your absence will be noticed, in the least. _

Prentis opened his eyes and stood. "Fine, I'll go."

He ran back through the woods and into the camp. The rest of his day was boring. He participated in the different camp activities, but nothing was challenging. Dinner came and went. The only slightly interesting thing was when Chiron announced they would be playing capture the flag. That sparked Prentis's interest as he had never heard of such a game. He was put on the blue team, whose captain was a teenager named Percy. When asked, Percy explained how to play the game and told Prentis where he would be positioned.

"Guard duty?" Prentis questioned.

"Since it's your first time," Percy said. "Guard duty is fairly easy, and you'll be with Annabeth. She's really good at this game."

Prentis raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually quite good at fighting, especially in forests."

"Guard duty is also very important."

The teams split up and went to their positions. Prentis went to Zues' fist with Annabeth to guard the flag.

"Go to the top of the rock and watch," Annabeth said. "I'll hide in the forest."

"I prefer trees." At Annabeth's glare, he hastily added: "If you're okay with that."

"Fine. But if you get hurt, it's not my fault."

They went to their positions and waited, ever vigilant. It wasn't long before two campers with red plumes on their helmets ran into the clearing. Prentis didn't even think. He drew an arrow from his quiver faster than the eye could follow, notched it, and loosed it. It slipped through the straps on one of the camper's armor and lodged itself in a tree, successfully trapping him. Prentis drew a second arrow and ensnared the other camper. More campers from the red team rushed in, and Prentis jumped down from his tree. Annabeth came out of her hiding place to aid him, but he was perfectly fine. He even seemed to be smiling as he disarmed and disabled each of the campers with his purple blade. Annabeth stepped back and watched in slight awe. Soon enough, the game was over, and Percy came striding out of the forest with the red flag raised high. Prentis decided not to attend the feast after the game. Instead, he swiped some food from the nymphs and went back to his and Nestia's cave for the night.

_Welcome back, young one. _Nestia hummed.

_Hello, Nes._

_Can we fly? I detest sitting around in this forest, surrounded by rock and wood._

_I know. I can't stand being restricted to the ground. But it's too early to reveal ourselves. We'd probably frighten everyone._

Nestia growled and set her head on the ground. Prentis crawled up her leg and laid on her back in the gap where her saddle usually sat. He rubbed her scales, and her growling stopped.

_The stars here are different, Nes._

_They are, aren't they?_

Prentis closed his eyes, a smile resting on his face. For once in a long time, he had enjoyed himself. Maybe he could start a new life at Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I never gave the setting! This takes place after the new Order of Riders has been established for a fair amount of time, and after The Heroes of Olympus series. Please enjoy, dear readers, and review! I love reviews ^-^**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Prentis clung to Nestia's saddle, a look of pure joy on his face as the wind whipped his blonde hair around. Nestia was finally big enough to carry him. The sensation of flying was greater than anything he had felt before. He never wanted to set foot on land again. He couldn't understand why more people didn't long to be in the air. _

_Laughter filled the air, but it wasn't his. The laughter was cruel. Prentis looked around, growing older as he flew with Nestia. _

_"Oh, Prentis," the voice chimed. _

_There was a flash of red and green, and Nestia and Prentis were suddenly hurling towards the ground. Nestia flapped her wings, vainly trying to gain altitude. They hit the ground, and the red-haired Rider dropped down beside them. She drew her green sword and drove it into Nestia's heart. She roared in pain, Prentis . . .  
_

Prentis jolted awake, screaming, and almost fell off Nestia's back. Nestia opened her eyes in alarm.

_Prentis, what's wrong?_ she asked.

Prentis sat gasping, and ran his hands over his face. He brought the dream to the forefront of his mind so that he wouldn't have to articulate it into words.

_It was just a dream, young one. I'm still here._

"I know," he whispered rubbing her scales. "I know."

He slid off Nestia's back and began looking through the saddle bags for a change of clothes. After switching out his tunic and trousers, Prentis strapped his sword to his belt, bid Nestia farewell, and made his way towards camp. There were a few campers in the dining pavilion. Most of the others were still sleeping after the bonfire the night before. When Prentis sat at the Hermes table with his food, Travis and Connor Stoll were the first to greet him.

"Morning," Connor said happily.

"Good morning," Prentis replied.

"How come you weren't at the bonfire last night?" Travis asked.

Prentis shrugged and put a piece of cheese into his mouth. "I didn't particularly want to go."

Travis nodded. "Yeah, it can kind of be a bit overwhelming the first night."

"What cabin are you staying in, by the way?" Connor interjected.

"I'm not."

The Stoll brothers faces turned to ones of mute surprise for a moment.

"Legit? I didn't even know that was allowed," Travis said.

"Feel free to come hang out in the Hermes Cabin if you want to. That's usually where the unclaimed campers go, anyway."

"I just might."

If it was unusual for campers to not stay in the cabins, then Prentis decided that it what he wanted to avoid. He stuck out enough. To add to his curious behavior would just bring more unwanted attention his way.

_I want to fly, Prentis. _Nestia whined. _I've been grounded too long._

A smirk played on Prentis' lips, and the Stoll brothers noticed.

"What's so funny?" Connor asked.

Prentis' attention snapped back to his breakfast companions.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I was just thinking."

_Maybe tonight, Nes. While everyone is asleep._

Prentis glanced around and noticed that more campers had arrived. The low chatter had risen to a controlled commotion. It reminded him of the time he had gone to his father's hometown and visited Morn's tavern. Back then, he could only spend a few minutes there before he had to duck out. The memory put him in a foul mood, and he fought covering his ears. Had it been that loud the morning before? Finally, he stood, unable to bear the noise anymore. His left palm tingled, and everyone suddenly went silent. Prentis froze, his heart pounding. All of the campers' eyes were on him. Were his ears showing? Surely that wouldn't cause this kind of silence, though. Then everything became much worse. Every single person gathered at the dining pavilion _bowed. _Prentis couldn't take it anymore. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and was gone into the woods with a blur of movement. Nestia lifted her head as he came rushing into her clearing.

"I can't stay here, Nes," he said.

She saw in his mind what had happened. Her understanding drifted through their connection as Prentis began hurridly packing the saddle bags. Prentis had left to find a calmer life than the one before. The attention of so many people overwhelmed him. A noise drifted to his ears, and he spun around, sword drawn. Chiron galloped into the clearing. Prentis sighed, slipping his sword back into its sheath.

"What's wrong, my boy? Why did you run off like that?" Chiron asked.

"Why did everyone bow to me?" Pentis demanded.

"You were claimed by your godly parent. Your father is Zeus, king of the gods."

Prentis shook his head. "No. My father is - was Eragon Shadeslayer, not some god you claim exists! My mother would have never betrayed my father. They loved each other like they loved their dragons. I have no godly parent!"

Thunder boomed, and the sky grew dark. Chiron glanced nervously at the clouds.

"Prentis, you need to calm down."

Prentis began speaking in Elvish. "Nestia, we're leaving. I don't care what happened in our homeland. We're going back."

Lightning illuminated the clearing.

_Prentis, we can't fly in this weather. We'll be knocked out of they sky or struck by lightning. _

"I don't care!"

Nestia growled and reared back on her hind legs. She pinned Prentis down beneath her ivory claws.

_CALM YOURSELF, YOUNG ONE. _She roared. _We will not fly in this weather. I will not allow you to get hurt. And stop yelling at Chiron. Your parents loved you and each other. They were married months before your birth. Your mother may not have betrayed your father. Stop letting his assumptions ruin your memories of your loved ones. Now will you please calm down?_

Her voice had gone from a roar to barely above a whisper.

_I know speaking of them brings back pain for you, young one, but I am here. I will comfort you. _

Nestia lifted her claws away and curled around Prentis protectively. He laid his head on her neck, closing his eyes. Tears like diamonds fell down his face. Nestia looked up at Chiron.

_If you wouldn't mind leaving us for a bit. _She said.

Chiron nodded and began galloping away. He glanced up at the skies. The thunder clouds had disappeared, and the sky was once more blue and clear. Chiron sighed. He was gland Nestia had been able to calm Prentis. The power he had shown with the storm was far greater than Jason or Thalia had at his age. If it had gotten out of control . . . Chiron shivered at the thought as he exited the forest. Percy rushed up to him.

"Hey, where'd Prentis go? I was gonna help him move his stuff into Zeus' cabin," he said.

"He's in the forest, but, Percy," Chiron replied as he stuck out an arm to stop him. "Prentis has secrets he would like to keep for now. Don't go looking for him."

Percy's eyes flicked to the forest, then back to Chiron.

"Yes, sir."

Chiron trotted away as Percy turned back towards the cabins. When Chiron was out of sight, Percy jogged back to the woods and plunged in. After all, he wanted to get to know his strange cousin better. If Prentis had secrets, then Percy wouldn't ask about them, not immediately. Percy just wanted to know where on Earth Prentis was from. He had the build of a runner, but his movements held the grace of a dancer. His features were cat-like, and his voice had a musical lilt to it. Percy had never met another human like that.

He broke through the trees into a clearing and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him loomed a great, purple dragon that was easily the size of the cabins. Its eyes were closed, and curled in a ball between its front paws was Prentis.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I feel so accomplished with this story! :) Quick question: Are there any characters y'all wanna see from PJO? I'm bringing in some OC's from Inheritance Cycle, but if y'all really, REALLY want actual characters from that, i may consider. Just review or PM me to let me know! Love you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Percy stood in shock. The dragon was asleep, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake it. He slowly pulled Riptide from his pocket, removing the pen cap. The bronze sword extended without a sound. Slowly, silently, Percy crept towards the dragon. He had to get Prentis away from the beast before it woke. When he got closer to the dragon, it stirred. Percy stopped, wondering how he could injure it so that it wouldn't come after them. A thought popped in his head, and he moved towards one of the beast's wings. He lifted Riptide above his head, tip pointed to the ground, and thrust his sword through the thin lavender membrane of the dragon's wing. It's eyes popped open, and it roared in pain. Prentis jumped up, his arm twinging with sympathy pain. Before he even looked to see who the attacker was, he yelled, "Jierda!" Percy was thrust through the air into a tree as if a great force had hit him. Prentis rushed to Nestia's wing. It was spread out awkwardly, and blood ran down from the wound.

_Nes, you need to stop moving, _Prentis said. _It's pinning your wing to the ground. If you don't stop, you might break your wing._

She heeded his warning and crouched low to the ground.

_This'll hurt, Nes. _

_Not as much as it does currently, _she snapped. _Just get it out._

Prentis gripped the sword and jerked it up. Nestia spasmed as it left her wing. Instinctively, she tried to fold it, but Prentis stopped her.

_Let me heal it first._

Nestia bobbed her head. Prentis put his hand over the wound.

"Waíse heill,"he said.

The bleeding stopped, and the thin membrane molded back together. Prentis spun around, furiously looking for Nestia's attacker. The sound of rushing feet met his ears, and he grabbed his purple blade Vanyali. Percy regained consciousness and pushed himself to his feet.

"Prentis! The dragon!"

Prentis wheeled to face him.

"Did you attack Nestia?" He demanded.

"Who?"

"Nestia, my dragon. Where you the one who pierced her wing?"

"_Your_ dragon?"

Campers flooded the clearing, all brandishing weapons. Prentis turned to them, sword in his right hand, and his left palm glowing with unreleased magic. It suddenly dawned on Percy what was going on. Prentis hadn't been captured by the dragon, he had been resting with it. He was angered by Percy injuring it because the dragon was Prentis' friend. Prentis opened his mouth to speak the Ancient Language, and Nestia reared back. Percy ran forward, arms spread out.

"Stop! The dragon's harmless!" He yelled.

The earth shook slightly as Nestia dropped down. Prentis' palm ceased to glow, leaving behind his white gedwey ignasia. He sheathed Vanyali and turned back to Nestia. Awkward silence filled the clearing untill Leo piped up.

"So, harmless dragon. Why is there a giant harmless dragon in our forest?" He asked.

"Her name is Nestia, and she isn't exactly harmless," Prentis said. "If you mean us no harm, then she won't hurt you."

Chiron stamped his hooves to get the campers' attention

"Everyone to the dining pavilion," he loudly proclaimed. He looked to Prentis. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like for you and Nestia to come as well and explain some of this situation. I myself am as curious as the others."

Prentis nodded, saying, "Wiol ono."

The campers slowly dispersed, Chiron trotting behind. Percy lagged back. Prentis glanced at him as he tightened Nestia's saddle.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for wounding your dragon," Percy began. "I thought it was holding you hostage or something."

"I'm not the one to whom you should apologize."

"What?"

_He means me, human._

Percy jumped. "It can talk?"

_I'm not an imbecile. And I have a name. _She growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never should have stabbed you, and I never will again."

Percy dipped his head, then left. Prentis climbed onto Nestia's back and strapped his legs into the saddle.

_I have missed this, young one. _

_So have I, Nes._

Nestia spread her wings and launched herself into the sky. They swooped over the camp, enjoying the feeling of being together in the sky again. Prentis untied the leather strap covering his ears and put it in his mouth. After all, the campers knew about Nestia. What harm would be in them knowing that he was an elf? He braided his hair back and tied it with the strip of leather, then glanced down at his hands. The gedwey ignasia, the same mark his mother, father, grandfather, and uncle all had.

_No, my mother was the only one to bear this mark. My father never held that title. _he thought bitterly.

_Prentis, do you hear your own thoughts? This Zeus may have sired you, but did he raise you? Was it he that held you on a saddle when you were too small to hold yourself up? Was he the one to teach you how to fight? Was he there when I hatched for you? Zeus may have sired you, but Eragon was your father. Stop worrying about it, young one. Nothing can be changed. We must accept it and move on._

Prentis sighed and smiled grimly at Nestia's wise words. _You're right, Nes._

_I know._

He rolled his eyes at his dragon's smug attitude. Nestia veered to the right and dipped into a steep dive towards the dining pavilion. The campers were a buzz of activity. Nestia landed behind the marble slab where Chiron and Dionysius usually sat. A hush settled over the crowd of teenagers. Prentis dropped off of Nestia and landed with a soft thud. With his blond hair out of his face, his inhuman features were more obvious to the campers. He took a deep breath and prepared to tell his story.

"To begin, I'm not from here," he said. "Nestia and I are from a land called Alagaesia, which we have been told is not found on your maps. In Alagaesia, there is a group known as the Order of Dragon Riders, and I was a part of it."

He continued on for what seemed like an eternity with the camper's rapt attention on him. Without going into explicit detail, he explained that there had been a corrupt Rider in their midst that had captured him and his parents and how when they escaped, his parents had been fatally wounded. His words became quiet at that point in the narrative, and his forest green eyes glistened with un-shed tears. Everything was silent once he finished. The campers gazed at him with a mix of emotions, half of their expression unreadable. All of the Aphrodite girls dabbed at their eyes, whispering things like, "Poor thing." Prentis looked around at the different faces, casting out his mind to brush theirs. After a minute of awkward silence, the teenagers began pelting Prentis with questions all at once.

"Everyone, quiet, please!" Chiron yelled. Silence gradually returned. "Keep your questions for later. Now, it is time to get back to our normal camp activities."

There were grumbles of aggravation as the campers dispersed. Chiron turned to Prentis.

"I can show you where Zeus' cabin is if you would like to put your things there," he said.

"Yes, thank you."

Prentis looked around at the campers as they left the pavilion. Some of them were talking excitedly between themselves, and others actually glanced at Prentis in either awe or pity. He thought that maybe revealing himself and Nestia wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe, just maybe, once all the excitement died down, he could fit in a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo, readers! Thank you for sticking with me and my story! The next chapter will have more action, promise. This one is mainly a set up. Please review! They make me happy! ^-^ **

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Percy's brow glistened with sweat as he attempted to parry Prentis' blow. Prentis smiled as he hit Percy's leg with the flat of his blade. Percy stumbled and quickly fought to regain balance. He charged at Prentis to try to catch him off guard, but Prentis easily sidestepped. A laugh like the tinkling of soft bells escaped Prentis' lips. The sound threw Percy, as he had never heard his ever serious cousin laugh.

It had been almost a week since the initial reveal of Prentis and Nestia's origins. After the excitement had abated, things returned to normal at Camp Half-Blood, with the addition of a dragon occasionally flying around. In that time, Prentis had become fairly good friends with the Stoll brothers, Percy, and Annabeth. It had taken a bit, but he had eventually begun to relax in his new surroundings and had taken to challenging every camper that happened to okay at swordplay to a fight. Percy, as one of the best swordsmen in the camp, had taken up the challenge immediately. It was a decision he began to regret no less than a minute into the fight.

"Why are you laughing?" Percy said breathlessly.

"Because you're funny," was Prentis' cryptic reply.

Prentis charged, and Percy just got his sword up high enough to block the strike. The force of the swords clashing rattled Percy's teeth and almost made his arms give way.

"How am I funny?"

Prentis smiled again. "You're just so slow."

Percy shoved Prentis away.

"Maybe you're just too fast."

Prentis shrugged. "Either way."

Percy stood panting, the tip of Riptide an inch from the ground. Prentis lowered Vanyali.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Nah, I just like to pant."

Prentis smiled and slipped Vanyali into its sheath. "Well done, Percy. You put up a good fight."

"Really? It didn't feel like a good fight."

Prentis shrugged. "Against me, you did well."

Percy rolled his eyes and capped Riptide. He and Prentis left the fighting arena, making their way towards the dining pavilion for lunch. Nestia swooped overhead in a distant purple blur.

_You need someone of your skill to fight with, young one. _She said.

_I know, but who around here has the skill and speed? _he replied.

_Perhaps you could get Chiron to spar with you. He might be a better match. _

_Perhaps. _

"Percy, hey!"

Annabeth's voice tore Prentis from his conversation. She ran up to Percy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Prentis glanced off towards the sky as Percy and Annabeth's lips met.

"Hey, Prentis," Annabeth said.

"Hello, Annabeth. How are you?"

"Good. What were the two of you up to?"

"Prentis kicked my butt at sword fighting," Percy interjected.

"That doesn't particularly surprise me."

"Oh, come on, Wise Girl. Surely you have more faith in me!"

"I do, but considering all of the lore I've read on elves and assuming that we've gotten something right about them, I could have told you that going up against Prentis was a stupid idea in the first place. However, you're still one of the best human swordsmen I've ever met, Seaweed Brain."

Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. The trio arrived at the dining pavilion and lined up with the other campers in front of the lit brazier. After getting their food, they sat down at Zeus' table.

"Why is it you never eat meat?" Annabeth asked.

Prentis smirked. "Neither of my parents ate meat, so I grew up without it. That, and I find it sickening to eat something whose mind I have shared."

Percy asked, "What does that mean?"

Prentis pulled his consciousness back in from its usual state of feeling every living thing, then concentrated solely on Annabeth's and Percy's minds. They held no armor, and Prentis gained access without either noticing.

_It means this, _he said to the both.

"What in Hades?" Percy yelled.

Annabeth flinched, her consciousness recoiling in unison. Sensing her discomfort, Prentis quickly withdrew. He felt Nestia's presence coming closer and sighed. She landed just outside the pavilion, then pushed her large head through one of the spaces between the pillars. Prentis reached out and stroked her nose. A low thrum filled the air as she purred. She licked her chops and eyed Percy and Annabeth with a single amethyst orb.

_Hello, two-legs. _she said.

Prentis rolled his eyes. "Nestia says hello." _Two-legs, Nes? I know that you know their names._

Nestia's maw parted, she barred her teeth, and a bumpy rumble escaped her mouth.

_I just like calling them two-legs sometimes, _she laughed.

"What's she doing?" Percy asked.

"Laughing."

"At what?"

Prentis shook his head. "Herself."

_Are you done eating? I want to go flying with you. _she asked, impatience lining her voice.

_Give me a moment. Do you think Percy or Annabeth would like to fly with us? _

_I don't know. Why don't you ask them?_

"Would either of you like to come flying with us?" he asked.

"I'd rather not," Percy said. "Generally the only time I'm allowed in Zeus' realm is if on Blackjack."

Prentis looked to Annabeth.

"Sure. I've never been on a dragon before. It might be fun."

_Fun isn't the right word, _Nestia said. _Liberating would probably be better._

Prentis repeated her words, and Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Once they finished their food, Prentis deftly jumped up Nestia's left foreleg and into the hollow between her neck spikes. Nestia crouched down so that her belly touched the grass, and Annabeth clambered up her side. Prentis extended a hand to pull her up. He went to securing their legs in the saddle.

"Be careful with her up there, Prentis," Percy said. "I don't want her falling off."

"Worry not, dear cousin. I would never let that happen," Prentis replied with a smirk.

"I'll be fine, Percy. It's not like I've never flown -"

Her words were abruptly cut off as Nestia unfurled her wings, bounded forward three steps, and launched them into the air. Prentis felt Annabeth's arms wrap tightly around his stomach as Nestia dipped sharply to the left above the pavilion.

"Not too tight," he yelled over the wind.

"Sorry!"

Annabeth's grip loosened, and she lifted her head from where it had previously been on Prentis' shoulder. He glanced back and saw the look of joy on her face similar to the one he had held the first time he and Nes had flown together. He turned forward.

_How about let's show her what you can do, eh, Nes?_

_My pleasure, young one._

Nestia flapped her wings harder, propelling them towards the clouds. She twisted and turned in the air and performed some of the simpler acrobatics Saphira had once taught her. Prentis closed his eyes and forgot for a moment that it was Annabeth holding his waist and not his best friend Vanir and that Camp Half-Blood was spread below him and not Du Weldenvarden. He became so caught up in his fantasy and the exhilaration of flying with Nestia that he blurted, "Does this not make you wish you had your own dragon, Vanir?" in the Ancient Language. Annabeth's question of, "What?" violently jerked him from his past life. He felt a hollow pain in his chest and wondered if leaving his world had been a rash decision. He may have lost his parents, and Nestia hers, but he still had Vanir and Al.

_Nes? _he quietly asked.

_What is it, young one?_

_Do you miss Rhys?_

There was a pause, the only sound the rushing of wind and the beat of Nestia's wings.

_You know that answer, Prentis. You can feel it, just like I feel what brought on your question. Perhaps we can find a way to traverse the distance between here and Alagaesia again and go between here and there so that we may be with both these humans and our friends._

_But what about that Rider that . . . What if we encounter her again?_

_Then we shall have to slaughter her and her dragon for what they have done. We might just need to go back for that particular reason. Who knows what havoc they might wreak on Alagaesia? If another Galbatorix comes to power because we decided to abandon our people, I don't think I could live with myself. _

_Neither do I._

Nestia tucked her wings and tilted into a steep dive. Annabeth's grip tightened again, but Prentis let her. He supposed that if he had never flown on a dragon before, falling in a dive such as that would be a frightening prospect. Nestia opened her wings at almost the last moment to stop their descent and landed on her hind legs, then fell forward onto her front legs. Prentis undid the saddle straps and helped Annabeth down before jumping off himself.

"That was amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Prentis smiled as best he could in his foul mood. "Glad you enjoyed it. Now, if you'll excuse us, I -"

There was a thunderous roar that turned everyone's attention upwards. A dragon with scales the color of the sun came swooping down towards the camp. The campers began running about in a crazed frenzy, but Prentis merely looked up with an expression of pure elation. He cast his mind out and yelled, _I, Prentis, grant you access to Camp Half-Blood. _as Chiron had instructed him to do. The yellow dragon came hurtling out of the sky towards Nestia and Prentis. When they were close enough to the ground, the two people on the dragon's saddle jumped off. The dragon rammed into Nestia, and they rolled around in the sand, playfully fighting. The two people came running at Prentis. The man stopped a step away, but the woman almost tackled him.

"Prentis! We thought you might be dead!" she exclaimed.

Prentis hugged her back. "I am so glad to see you."

The woman detached herself, and the man stepped closer. He put his first two fingers to his lips and said, "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Prentis Shur'tugal."

Prentis put his first two fingers to his lips. "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Vanir-vodhr."

"Un du evarinya ono varda."

They smiled and embraced.

"I am glad you are well," Vanir said, continuing in the Ancient Language.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You silly elves and your silly formalities," she said having switched to their tongue.

Prentis and Vanir parted, and Prentis gazed at his friends, a joyous expression on his face.

"I never thought to see either of you again, at least not so soon."

Annabeth came running back towards him with Percy at her heels. The campers had calmed down a bit at seeing how Prentis had greeted the new visitors, but most were still on edge.

"Prentis, who are these people?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, Percy, I would like you to meet my friends, Alensha and Vanir."

"Please, I prefer Al. My dragon's name is Rhys," she said in English.

Vanir inclined his head and glanced towards Prentis.

"You've made your home here?" he asked in the language of magic. "You must be quite bored."

"It hasn't been too terribly bad. Besides, they can fight."

Vanir laughed and shook his head. Nestia and Rhys finally trotted over to the group, the ground rumbling with their combined steps. Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances. Al, Prentis, Vanir, Rhys, and Nestia all began speaking with one another, trying to catch up on what had transpired in the time they had been separated.

"Can things get any stranger?" Percy wondered aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooh! Finally, I have finished the chapter! Please don't be angry! I feel like this took a while . . . School has been a bit stressful, so I haven't had much time to update. Anyway, please review! They make me happy and motivate me to write! ^-^ On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Who is going to take the throne in Du Weldenvarden?" Prentis asked.

"Why do you think we came to find you?" Vanir replied.

Al rolled her eyes. "Other than the fact that we're your friends and we were worried about you."

"That too."

The three friends arrived in the training arena. Campers glanced their way, but didn't otherwise cease their fighting. Al, Vanir, and Prentis found an empty corner of the arena. Vanir and Prentis unsheathed their blades and blunted the edges. They squared off, Al sitting off to the side with an amused smile on her face. The sounds of their swords clashing tore the campers' attention away from their own battles. Vanir and Prentis were a flurry of limbs and swords. Their movements were too fast for the campers to follow, and they all stood staring at the fight in awe.

Prentis parried Vanir's silver sword and thrusted his own blade at Vanir's side. Vanir twisted and blocked Prentis' second attack. Vanir pulled his sword up, aiming for Prentis' abdomen as Prentis swung downward to hit Vanir's ribs. Their swords met in an x, the hilts locking the blades in place. The two elves stared at each other for a long moment, straining against the other's strength. Vanir twisted his wrist and pulled his sword backward. With two quick steps, he moved away from Prentis. Prentis pressed what he thought was an advantage and charged at Vanir. At the last second, Vanir spun to the side and extended his sword. Prentis stopped just in time to see Vanir's blade at his throat.

"Dead," Vanir breathed.

Prentis smiled and stepped back, sheathing Vanyali as he went. The two elves showed no sign of exhaustion, save for the sweat rolling down down their necks. Al stood and removed her gold blade Kveykva from its scabbard.

"My turn," she happily proclaimed.

Vanir and Prentis glanced at each other, mischievous smiles playing on their lips. Prentis unsheathed Vanyali, and the two elves rushed at Al. She dove out of the way and rolled to her feet.

"That's not fair, you two!" she yelled.

"Really?" Prentis taunted. "Are the two of us too big a threat for a Rider such as you?"

Al arched her eyebrow. She lifted Kveykva and stood prepared for her two opponents. Prentis and Vanir separated to circle Al, and she glanced back and forth between them. Turning towards Prentis, she whispered, "Malthinae." He halted, Al's magic binding him in place, and Al rushed at Vanir. Prentis racked his brain for the right words to undo Al's spell. He mumbled the spell, and moved towards the fight between Al and Vanir.

"I didn't know magic was allowed," Prentis said.

Al ducked under Vanir's sword and rolled backwards.

"It always is!"

"In that case -"

Prentis stopped, falling to his knees. He dropped his sword and clutched his head as a stabbing pain assaulted his mental barriers. Vanir and Al ran to his side.

_Hello, Prentis. Did you miss me? _a sickly sweet voice chimed in his head. _I know you're down there with all those puny little humans. Come and face me, if you're not a coward. I know how much you long to drive your blade through me and spill my blood on the ground._

All at once, the pain stopped and the voice retreated. Prentis scoopped up Vanyali and stood, anger threatening to bubble up out of him.

"Are you okay?" Al asked.

"Who was it?" questioned Vanir.

Prentis shoved past them, determined to meet the one that had killed his parents.

"Prentis!"

Al's call fell on deaf ears. Prentis ran to the beach where Nestia and Rhys were playing. Nestia stopped and looked up as he approached.

_What is it, young one? _she asked.

_She's here. _he growled. _We're going to go get our revenge. _

Nestia bristled with rage. Prentis slipped his sword into its sheath, then grabbed Nestia's saddle. Vanir and Al ran onto the beach as he climbed up her foreleg.

"Prentis, be reasonable," Vanir said. "She can't get in here. We're safe. You don't have to fight her."

"She's too strong for you," Al continued. "Wait until we can make a plan and -"

Nestia launched herself and her Rider into the sky, leaving their friends behind. Al stomped her foot in frustration, and Vanir ran a hand through his hair.

"That stupid elf!" Al yelled. "We have to go after him."

"Obviously."

Al glared at him, then rushed to find Rhys' saddle.

Prentis and Nestia rushed through the air in search of the familiar emerald dragon. They hovered, Prentis clutching Vanyali hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Where are you?!" he screamed.

There was a flash of green off to their left, and Nestia dove, barely escaping the green dragon. The dragon and Rider swooped towards them again. The two dragons collided, their claws clashing in tune to their Riders' swords. The Rider of the green dragon grinned evilly at Prentis, throwing her red hair back. She thrust her sword at his abdomen, and Prentis just barely deflected it. Prentis pulled Vanyali back to pull down in an arc, but the Rider lunged forward and grabbed his arm. She slipped her sword into its sheath, pulling Prentis closer to her. With a smile, she plunged her dagger into his stomach. Prentis gasped, his whole body going limp. The Rider pulled her dagger out and pushed Prentis out of his saddle.

The two dragons pushed away from each other so avoid hitting the ground. Nestia whipped her head around frantically to find Prentis. The green dragon and its Rider flew off, seemingly pleased with their work. Nestia caught sight of Rhys flying back towards camp and followed, hoping that her young one was on his back. When they landed, Vanir ran to Al and Rhys. Al lowered Prentis from her saddle, and Vanir caught him. He rushed into the Big House with Al following closely behind. Carter came running over as Vanir laid Prentis on one of the infirmary bed.

"Back up, let me -" Carter began.

Vanir glared at him, and Carter backed away. He and Al knelt next to Prentis, Vanir mumbling in the Ancient Language. Carter crossed his arms and stared before huffing in frustration.

"If you would just move, I could help him," he said.

Vanir stopped. "No, you can't."

Carter opened his mouth to protest, but Al cut him off.

"What is it?" she asked.

"She poisoned him," Vanir replied in the Ancient Language. "Please tell me you have Tunivor's nectar."

Al's eyes widened. "Oh, no," she mumbled. "Oh, no."

Vanir covered his mouth with his hand.

_The traitor has returned. _Rhys' baritone voice echoed in Al's mind.

Her face hardened, and she stood, drawing Kveykva. She stormed towards the door, and Vanir jumped up to stop her.

"I'm going to slaughter her," she growled.

"Alensha, wait," Vanir warned. "Don't be rash."

"Let go of me!" Al spun around to face him. "He's your friend too! Why don't you stop talking and help me murder that traitor?"

Vanir took a deep breath. Al waited a millisecond before huffing and turning back around to march out of the Big House.

"If you won't do something, then I will."

Outside, the silhouette of the green dragon had begun to fade on the horizon. The only thing left was a note slowly floating down. With a scowl, Al mumbled a spell in the Ancient Language to bring it to her faster. The words written on the parchment stopped her heart.

_If you haven't discovered by now, then I will inform you that the dagger I stabbed Prentis with was laced with skilna bragh. I have Tunivor's nectar. If you would like your precious prince to live, I have but one request: Let me into your little safe haven. You have two days. I will come back sunset of the day after tomorrow. Sincerely, Myriden. _


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY CANNOLI, IT HAS BEEN A YEAR. **

**I'm so sorry! *cries for an eternity* But, hey, I'm back! 'Bout to graduate in, like, a week, so the updates will come faster, not that that sounds like much consolation . . . Here: I will update in one month! I promise :) Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A camp meeting had been called. All of the cabin leaders had been called together, along with Vanir and Al. They all sat around the ping pong table, silence permeating the room. Chiron looked to Vanir.

"I assume you have the letter?" he asked.

Vanir removed the letter from his pocket and passed it to Chiron.

"All of you witnessed the attack earlier today. The attacker, a Dragon Rider named Myriden, has given us a note."

Chiron read off the Rider's note, glancing up every other word to gauge the cabin counselors' reactions. Once finished, he fell silent to wait for the counselors' opinions. Clarrisse was the first to speak up.

"Well, we certainly can't let this murdering lunatic into our camp," she said. "If Prentis dies because he bone-headedly rushed to fight, there's not much to do about that."

Vanir bristled with anger. "He is the last heir to the throne of Du Weldenvarden. We cannot simply allow him to die."

"That's not our problem."

"It should be," Al interjected. "He's one of your people as well."

Will added, "So it is our problem, but we can't just let some killer into our camp."

"Al, Rhys, and I can fight her off. Either way, we have to let Myriden in."

"She overpowered Prentis," Annabeth said. "Are you sure the two of you can fight her off?"

"Prentis is young. He is inexperienced, rash, not as well trained in swordplay and magic as Myriden. I am older, stronger, far more experienced than he. Al may not be much older than Prentis in years, but with my help, we can fight her off."

"Let's just say we do let this Myriden in," Percy said. "What's the worst possible outcome?"

"If she were to overwhelm Vanir and Al, then she could very well just fly over us and burn the camp," Annabeth replied. "Of course, the Apollo campers can probably shoot her dragon down, but at that point, it would still be a matter of fighting her."

"There are a great deal more of you than her," Al said. "She may be skilled in magic and fighting, but all of you are also skilled in fighting. It won't be a problem."

"You keep saying that she's skilled in magic," Percy replied. "What would stop her from just killing us all with a bit of her magic?"

"Magic requires energy," Vanir explained. "If I were to kill you with a word, it would require the same amount of energy as if I were to kill you with my sword. She couldn't just kill all of you with magic. It might possibly kill _her_."

"Wait," Clovis interrupted, surprising everyone. They had all thought he was sleeping. "Prentis is poisoned, right? Has anyone tried giving him some ambrosia?"

The leaders looked to Will.

"Carter has given him as much as he dares. He says it hasn't done much good except to heal the stab wound," Will replied.

"Then what about that magic stuff you two keep talking about?"

Vanir clenched his jaw and mumbled, "Such simpletons." in the Ancient Language. Al glared at him.

"Magic can only do so much against poison," she said. "Right now, Prentis has used what energy he has to go into a deep sleep to fight off the poison as best he can, but that will only keep him alive for a few more days. Vanir and I have done all that we can with magic. Skilna bragh is a potent poison. The antidote is the only thing that can save him."

There was silence. Finally, Butch from the Iris cabin spoke up.

"I vote we let her in. We get everyone ready for a fight and stand prepared in case the worst happens. When is her deadline?"

"Two days from now," Al replied.

"All right. Then we make a plan, get everyone ready, and let her in when she comes back."

Chiron nodded. "All in favor?"

Annabeth was the first to raise her hand. Slowly the other counselors raised theirs until all but two had voted yes.

"Then it is settled. Annabeth, you and Clarrisse get together with your cabins to come up with a battle plan. I will inform the Hephaestus cabin that they need to fix all the weapons and armor they can manage. Dismissed."

Everyone slowly dissipated. Al rubbed her eyes and made her way out of the Big House. Vanir trailed closely behind. Nestia and Rhys were sitting just beside the Big House.

_Al, what did they decide? _Nestia worriedly asked.

_They're going to let her in. _

_Good. That way I can rip that traitor to shreds for all she has done. _

"Nestia," Vanir started. "Has Prentis spoken to you at all?"

She shook her large head. _He's saving his energy. _

"This is a disaster," Al groaned. Rhys nudged her with his nose, and she began stroking his shoulder. "I can't believe that idiot rushed into a fight with Myriden! I told him to stay!"

"You know how Prentis is," Vanir replied. "As stubborn as his father. Besides, we are talking about the person that murdered his family. I have a feeling you would not act as rational as you believe if you were in the same situation."

Al glared at Vanir who remained impassive. With a huff, she declared that her and Rhys were going for a quick patrol flight and that he should go check on Prentis. As Al stormed off, Vanir headed back into the Big House and made his way to the infirmary. Prentis was unconscious, pale and shaking. Vanir sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the wound dressings.

"Waíse heill," he mumbled.

He felt his strength waning, and Prentis' wound was just barely improving. Vanir released the spell and covered the wound again. It was strange. Vanir had fought with Eragon. Well, he had "helped" Eragon learn swordplay. Mostly he had just mocked him. Part of him felt bad for that, which possibly had something to do with the reason he had become friends with Prentis. Whatever the reason, Vanir was glad he had found a brother in this Rider.

But now . . .

Prentis was dying. They were (most likely) stuck in a strange world with strange people. And then there was Myriden. She had followed them, but why? Wasn't she busy enough wreaking her own special brand of havoc back in Alegaesia? What did she want with this place? What did she want with Prentis?

_Vanir. _A small, weak whisper invaded his thoughts. _Tell Al that I'm sorry._

Vanir placed a hand on Prentis' arm. _Of course._


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I held to my promise, and I feel so very accomplished. So, I think I shall make another promise. This will be updated again sometime during June. As always, please review. :)**

**Edit Note(13 Jun 2016): So, I was looking back over this and saw that some italics had not been transferred over from Google Docs. My apologies. It is fixed. I also apologize to my followers that this is not an update . . . I will stick to my promise. June is not yet over.**

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The days came and went. Myriden's deadline arrived. The campers were ready for her when the time came; at least, as ready as they would ever be. Myriden landed on the crest of the hill just on the other side of Thalia's pine. The entire camp stood clad in armor, weapons brandished, facing her. She climbed off her dragon, grinning. Her red hair flew about her head in the breeze. Something about her elfin features and the malicious glint in her eyes made her all the more menacing. She strode forward and stopped at the barrier.

"Well?" she asked. "Is the little princeling going to die?"

Percy knew that if this Rider's fighting skills were anything like Prentis' he would be dead within moments. Despite that fact, he approached the pine tree and said the words to let her inside Camp Half-Blood. Myriden laughed.

"You pitiful humans," she giggled. "You haven't even known him for that long, and you're going to risk your lives for him. So silly."

Myriden took a step into camp. She made no move for the sword at her side, but Percy refused to let his guard down. With another laugh, Myriden tossed a leather bag at him.

"There. Cure the little idiot. Thanks for the invite into your safe haven."

And with those words, the elf spun on her heel and exited. She jumped up her dragon's foreleg, and the pair flew off. Vanir and Al rushed towards Percy, relieving him of the leather bag, and ran to the Big House.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Leo piped up.

Chiron's tail swished anxiously. "This can mean nothing good. We will post watches from now on, just in case she returns."

The campers nodded and slowly returned to their normal activities. Percy capped Riptide and headed towards the Big House to see if Vanir and Al had any success in healing Prentis. When he got to the door, he heard shouting from inside. Carter sprinted out of the Big House looking flustered.

"They're yelling in that weird language again," he said. "I don't know what they're going on about, but I'm heading back to my cabin."

Carter ran off, and Percy walked up the steps to the porch, nodding to Nestia who had decided to camp out beside the front door. He reached the infirmary and was glad to see Prentis awake and sitting up in bed. He still looked a bit too pale, but better nonetheless. Both Al and Vanir were standing over him, taking turns yelling. Prentis seemed to be able to get a word in every few sentences.

"You stupid elf! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Guys, I'm -"

"Al is right. You know better than that!"

"Did you even think about what would happen if you had died?"

"Nestia would be lost. Imagine how that would affect Rhys."

"Just because this maniac killed your parents -"

"SHUT UP," Prentis roared.

Vanir's mouth snapped shut, and Al stumbled backwards in shock.

"She did not _just_ kill my parents! All three of us were captured and tortured. She murdered their dragons in front of them, in front of me. I watched as they spiraled into insanity because of the void left in their minds. Then, and only then, did she kill them. She did all of that and still did not finish me and Nestia. So, while I will apologize for rushing off without consulting you two, I refuse to apologize for wanting to end that vile thing."

Percy had heard enough. True, he had no clue what had been said because the trio were speaking in their language; however, the anguish in Prentis' voice was tangible. Tears had gathered in his tired eyes.

Percy coughed into his hand. The three friends started.

"So, uh, I see you're feeling better," Percy said. "Awesome. I'll just go now."

Percy turned and left. Vanir and Al looked back to Prentis. He closed his eyes and collapsed against his pillow, still weak.

Al began, "Prentis -"

"Go away. I-I need to sleep."

Vanir took Al's arm and steered her out of the Big House. Nestia picked up her head when she saw them.

_Why did you two do that?_ She asked. Her voice was deceptively calm. The Rider and elf could feel the rage roaring just beneath. When neither spoke, Nestia growled low in her throat. _You knew we had gone through much. Why would you dare bring it up again?_

Al flinched. "I'm so sorry, Nes. I just -" She stopped, tried not to cry. "I was so worried about Prentis. I couldn't bear it if he, too, was killed by that traitorous demon."

Nestia stopped growling. _I know. But that does not give you reason to make light of what happened_.

The great dragon rested her head on her front paws and closed her eyes, stating obviously that the conversation was closed. Vanir looked up at the sky as they walked towards the Hermes cabin. He frowned.

"I thought the camp was protected from undesirable weather."

"It is," Al replied. "At least, that's what Chiron said."

"Then what is that?"

Vanir pointed upwards. Dark storm clouds were gathering. Most were over the Big House, but they were beginning to extend over the rest of the camp. Campers were glancing worriedly at the sky. Thunder boomed, and a streak of lightning tore through the center of the clouds.

"Alensha, which god was it that they said Prentis is the son of?"

Al frowned. "I think they said his name is Zeus."

"And what is he the god of?"

Al's eyes widened. She took off sprinting towards the Big House, Vanir close at her heels. Chiron cantered towards them followed them inside. Prentis was asleep on his cot, but his features were twisted into an expression of pain. Al knelt by his side, grabbing his shoulders.

"Prentis, you need to wake up," she said. "Wake up!"

His eyes shot open, and he dove at Al before realizing who she was. Vanir poked his head out the nearest window. The clouds were dispersing.

"What's wrong?" Prentis asked.

Vanir sighed. "You were having a nightmare."

Prentis growled. "Yes, and no thanks to the two of you."

"My boy," Chiron interrupted. "Your nightmare was affecting the weather."

"What?"

"You have immense power. I daresay, it's somewhat frightening, especially because of what you can do without meaning to. We need someone to show you how to control your powers, perhaps your brother or sister."

Prentis scoffed. "I have none."

"Half-siblings. They do not share your mother, but their father is also Zeus. Oh, well . . ." Chiron paused, shook his head. "Never mind. That is an explanation for later. Either way, I will send an Iris message immediately."

Chiron disappeared through the door, and Vanir helped Prentis back onto his cot.

"Prentis, we are very sorry," he said. "We did not mean to cause you grief. We were both worried about you, that is all."

Prentis was silent for a moment. "I understand."

With those words, he rolled over and slipped once more into his waking dreams.

. . .

Myriden stroked the scales of her dragon, Fawks, and examined the group of potential allies before her. They were an interesting group. She wasn't quite sure yet how she felt about them. They all had different reasons for wanting to end the reign of the gods, but most reasons centered on revenge. She, of course, had only plucked creatures from - what was it called? ah, yes - Tartarus that she could control. Minor gods with vendettas. Mindless monsters whose raison d'etre was bloodshed.

With a grin, Myriden pointed to a figure. He was tan and muscular, his features dark and shifting, as if made of mist. Clouds of darkness fell off of him in waves.

"You," Myriden said. "What is your name?"

"Erebos, my lady Rider," he replied in a whisper of a voice. It was quiet, yet powerful in ways few loud voices could be.

Myriden's smile grew. "Erebos, if you would please dispose of this," she waved her hand dismissively at an empousa. "thing for me."

Before the empousa could object, a cloud of darkness had surrounded her. There was no sound, and a second later the mist returned to its owner. All that was left of the she-demon was a pile of golden dust. Myriden laughed. It was too cheerful and delightful a sound for the person it came from.

"Erebos, my dear, you are now my second in command."


End file.
